


Nightmares

by Steamed_Tets



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Nightmares, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Kids aren't the only ones who have bad dreams.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rottenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenwords/gifts).



The sun began to set over the cursed land of constant. Wilson looked up from his crockpot full of soup, looking around the furthest edges of the survivors' camp. Looking for something in particular. 

“He hasn’t come back yet?” Willow asked, effectively sacring Wilson stiff. 

“Don’t do that!” He shouted, threatening her with the ladle before sadly putting it back in the crockpot and resuming his search, “No, he hasn’t. It’s nearly sundown and I’m incredibly worried.” 

Willow watched his expression for a moment before taking the ladle out of his hands, much to his shock, “Go pack a quick bag and go look for him. I know you’re worried sick and I’m sure Wes and Wendy are too. Besides, if you keep it up at this rate you’ll burn the soup and the whole camp will complain.” 

Wilson smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth going up as he nodded, “Thank you,” and with that he dashed for his tent and then, being sure to stop and give Wes a kiss goodbye, set out to try to find the one missing member of their camp. Preferably before the sun finished setting. 

An hour after setting out, Wilson had still yet to find the spider hybrid. Nerves through the roof and anxiety starting to fuss with his breathing, Wilson was becoming increasingly more panicked. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon anymore and he still had yet to find Webber. 

That’s when he heard the screaming, growling and thudding he took off running before his mind had even had a second to process the sound. Moving faster than he knew he was physically capable, Wilson made it to the source of all the screaming and his face paled, stomach dropped at the sight he found before him. The spider hybrid was being chased by one of the most horrible monsters the survivors had known, the Bearger. 

Every time one of the monstrous beast's feet hit the ground, the thud could be heard. Webber hid behind a tree just in time to dodge a swipe but it would be pointless, the Bearger slammed its foot on the ground, cracking the crust of the Earth and uprooting the tree, which began falling towards the spider hybrid. 

Webber screamed again and took off running. What Wilson was not prepared for was the Bearger smacking Webber off his feet and sending him flying through the air. “NO!!” Wilson screamed, voice breaking in horror, which brought the attention of the Bearger onto him. Wilson hadn’t even noticed, his eyes and mind working, focusing, praying that Webber would sit up or move or something, but he didn’t have time because the Bearger was here and Webber wasn’t anymore and soon enough Wilson was staring the beast in the eye in fear, only to be slapped the same way Webber had. 

Wilson pulled himself up, immediately grasping his head in pain and pulling his head away to assess the damage but his attention was tugged away by seeing Webber actually start to sit up. The relief was cut short by the Bearger slamming its foot down over the boy-

Wilson jolted awake, drenched in sweat in his tent, the same way he had gone to bed the night prior. He glanced around the tent quickly, trying to ground himself back in reality. It had been a nightmare, one of the worst ones he’d ever had in this hellish place. It was only a dream, it was only a dream.God, what he’d give to pray that the horrible experience was just a dream. Webber was fine, and that fact was solidified when a white light slipped in from the edge of his tent and the crease opened to reveal Webber. The small boy crept into his tent carefully, hands shaking, eyes watery and nose sniffling as though he’d been crying. 

“Mr. Wilson,” Webber sniffed again, wiping his eyes sadly, “Can We stay with you tonight? We had a bad dream.” 

Wilson took a moment to process his word before opening his arms and waving the boy-spider inside, “Of course, of course. Come in. Do you want to talk about it?”

  
Webber shook his head and set his lamp down on the floor of the tent, quickly hugging Wilson and burying his face into Wilson’s chest.   
  
Kids aren’t the only ones to get nightmares after all.


End file.
